


simply the best, they're the chosen ones

by ZombieQueen



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long, Ben 10 Series, Danny Phantom, Generator Rex, Miraculous Ladybug, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Also Gabe's a total dick to his son, Aromantic Asexual Rex Salazar, Aromantic Rex Salazar, Asexual Rex Salazar, Because let's be real here nobody wants the world to end from a cat with a broken heart, Culture Shock, Gen, Human NinjaNomicon (Randy Cunningham), Human Omnitrix (Ben 10 Series), Language Barrier, Mari and Adrien are French do the math, Multi, Multilingual Character, No Chat Blanc Future Bad Stuff, Other, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Spoilers for everything, humanizing magic and/or space tech is fun, who tf thinks that breaking their own child's heart is the key to saving your own spouse, why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieQueen/pseuds/ZombieQueen
Summary: What happens when a ninja, a dragon, two superheroes, a half-ghost, an alien shapeshifter, an EVO, and a god older than humanity get together and start a group chat?Well, you get whatever the fuck this mess is.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Past Jake Long/Rose | Huntsgirl, Randy Cunningham/NinjaNomicon, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson, Zak Saturday/Wadi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is teen/young adult stupidity at it's finest.

**_Note: Codenames_ **

**Jake: AmDrag1**

**Zak: God of Cryptids**

**Marinette: Dame**

**Adrien: Chaton**

**Danny: Phobia-Killer**

**Randy: Grave Puncher Pro**

**Ben: X=10**

**Rex: Nanopunk**

* * *

**_Logging in: 8/8 entered the chat._ **

**_Universal Translators: Activated. English to French/French to English_ **

**_Begin Log:_ **

* * *

**Dame:** Okay? Is the translation thing working right? I do not want to be dealing with trying to read English again after what happened last time we did this.

 **X=10:** It's okay Mari. Are you seeing French? 

**Dame:** Okay, two things: 1. I am reading French. Nice to know that they work now. And 2. Why do you guys keep calling me your husband? 

**AmDrag1:** What? Marinette, what are you talking about? Mari's just a cute nickname. Short for Marinette. That doesn't work is France?

 **Dame:** NON! ARRETE! S'il vous plait!

 **Chaton:** Princess, please calm down. It's clear that none of them know that.

 **Grave Puncher Pro:** Guys, I looked up what "Mari" means in French. It's a word that translates to "husband" for whatever reason. 

**Nanopunk:** Why does "mari" mean "husband" in French? Does this kind of thing work the same way that "embarazada" means "pregnant" in Spanish?

 **Phobia-Killer:** What in the fuck did I just walk into?

 **God Of Cryptids:** Language craziness, my fellow anomaly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**X=10:** Ugh... 

**Nanopunk:** Something wrong?

 **X=10:** I'm fine. I just don't feel right.

 **Grave Puncher Pro:** you sick or somethin'?

 **X=10:** It's just leftover pain. I'm used to it.

 **Nanopunk:** Leftover pain?

 **Grave Puncher Pro:** From what exactly?

 **X=10:** Birth/egg laying/pregnancy cramps. Happens in the spring. Hurts a lot. can't get rid of it. stuck in bed all day.

**Grave Puncher Pro:** _What the actual juice?!_

**Nanopunk:** Um... You're a dude... _HOW?!_

 **X=10:** Three words: Necrofriggian reproduction cycle. Big Chill's species lays eggs every 80 yrs or so. I went through the cycle when I was 15. 

**Grave Puncher Pro:** again. **_WHAT THE ACTUAL JUICE?!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ben could bear the pain a bit better now. Still sucked though. But it was nice to remember his babies. A portal opened up. Ben was too weak to fight whenever his birth pains sprung up, but he was able to form fists.

Thankfully, it was only Randy and Nomi. 

"Oh. It's just you two." Ben said in relief. He returned back into his bed and hid under the covers, his arms wrapping around his abdomen in pain. 

Randy was concerned as he watched Ben do that. Nomi understood what this was, albeit in a way that had nothing to do with aliens. 

"Is Tennyson-San alright?" Nomi asked Randy. 

"He said over chatroom that he was going through some kind of phantom birth pains and that it only happens in spring."

"Have you informed Rook-Sama of these, Tennyson-San?" Nomi asked, their question directed to Ben. 

Before Ben could answer, a knock was heard on the bedroom door. 

"Benjamin, can you please let me in?"

It was Rook's voice on the other end.

Randy snickered and muttered "Speak of the devil." under his breath.

Randy opened the door to let Rook in. 

"Hello, Mr. Cunningham, Master Norisu." Rook greeted as he walked to the bed and sat on it. 

He placed a hand on Ben's back.

"Benjamin, you know you cannot stay in bed all spring."

"But it keeps hurting... Why does it hurt so badly?" Ben whined. It was clear that his pain wasn't a joke. Then a click in Ben's head. If the pain was happening because of phantom birth pains from when Big Chill laid eggs, maybe it would go away if Ben had given birth as a human? 

Wait, what? No, that would never work... But maybe it could?

"Blonko, don't freak out, but... I think I want to have a baby with you." Ben stated, not exactly know _**HOW**_ that would actually work. Naturally, this was going to get... messy, to say the least of it.

"As in adoptively, suragately, or-"

"Biologically. If that fails, adoption can be our second option. If we can't do that, we can ask for a surrigate." 

Rook was stunned to be hearing something like this coming from his partner, but if that was what he wanted... 

"We can try."


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien was baffled to see what he was reading. How would that even work? Ben and Rook were both guys. They couldn't have a baby biologically, could they?

"Plagg, are you familiar with this... kind of thing?" He asked his Kwami, not knowing who else to ask. The Frenchman didn't understand what in his alien shapeshifting foreigner friend's mind would make him want to have a child. Wouldn't that just make Ben more of a target than he already was?

Plagg flew over to the screen that read the English to French translated text from Ben. While he was aware of this kind of thing, it mostly just happened whenever there was a Chat Noir who was a transgender man who hadn't undergone any kind of sex change surgery, but Ben was a human with space tech.

"Um... Not in the way that Ben's thinking, but in the concept."

"Explanation, please?"

"I've had transgender holders. Few of them had the surgery, for obvious reasons."

"Oh, okay, I guess that makes sense from that perspective, but this is _Benjamin Tennyson_ that we're talking about here."

"Maybe he's trans?" Plagg guessed and/or suggested. 

"I'll ask him."

* * *

 **Chaton:** Are you transgender?

 **Dame:** ADRIEN! Don't ask that kind of thing!

 **X=10:** It's alright, Marinette. You guys are allowed to ask. As for your question Adrien, I might be genderfluid? Idk, still figuring that out.

 **Phobia-Killer:** Genderfluidity (is that a word?) isn't quite the same as wanting to have a baby with your space cat boyfriend.

 **Chaton:** What does genderfluid mean?

 **X=10:** basically just means that one id's as a bunch of genders 

**Phobia-Killer:** Basically it means that Ben doesn't strictly call himself male, female, intersex, or whatever else. It's one of those "whatever form I feel like" deals.

 **Dame:** Neat, but Danny, how do you know that?

 **Phobia-Killer:** You'd be surprised how many ghosts in the GZ are like this. Jazz did a bunch of studies on ghost genders. Not sure why she did that, but I won't press her for details.

**Author's Note:**

> French is weird to work with. I wonder if French fanfic writers ever feel this way with English and/or Spanish.


End file.
